basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Building a species
Definition of a species ‘A single, distinctive class of living creatures, with features that distinguish it from other living creatures.’ This does not limit the creator to only multiply celled entities; single-celled entities would also fall into this category (and technically speaking, so should plants.) Generally, when creating a species here, it is should be an entity that is able to act intentionally, or can be reasoned with. If you are still unsure whether the entity you are creating is a species, try placing it in one of these two categories: sentient or primal; if it isn't one of these or somewhere in-between, it probably isn't a species. Common Features of a Species Community Species will inhabit a specific area/region. They will mostly act as a group, although some species live solitary lives and only come together for mating and while a species can consist of one individual, whether that individual requires a species page is debatable. 　 'Sentient vs. Primal' When building a species, you will have to decide if the species will be sentient, primal or somewhere in between. 'Sentient' A sentient species will have some or all of these qualities: desire, free will, consciousness, intelligence, insight, creativity. Sentient species will progress from using simple tools to more advanced tools. (Do not confuse the term ‘advanced tools’ with ‘high-tech’. A well-crafted fishing spear is an advanced tool compared to a simple sharpened stick, but is hardly high-tech.) 'Primal' A primal species, on the other hand, acts entirely or almost entirely on instinct. In general, primal species don't think about their actions; their behaviour is ingrained into them over millennia of evolution. Primal species will use the natural weapons that they have: claws, pincers, teeth, horns, though some may progress to use very simple tools; A crab will use a rock to crack open the shell of a clam to reach they meat inside, for example. Describing your species As a general rule, you will want to list most, if not all of the items located under Statistics. This will give your creation more life, than just a name. If you are have problems, look at someone else's article. You can get a general idea of how to start your own. Try the page about the Kelosians. 'Statistics' 'Common Attribution' This is the name that most of the species calls itself, but not necessarily the species' scientific name. 'Categorical Attribution' This attribution is the scientific name of your species. Think of this as the species' "real" name. Now most will stop at species, but there is a whole scientific classification scheme to this. It follows this order (high to low)- Domain: Kingdom: Phylum: Class: Order: Family: Genus: Species: Subspecies. The farther you move up the ladder, the more complex and diverse your species will become. But this can be a daunting task, which will take days if not weeks to work through. We would suggest that you start with just the Species name and once you become comfortable with creating species, you can start to move up the ladder. When assigning these names, they don't have to be Latin; in fact, it probably shouldn't be. You will want to keep these names in line with what your species own language is. If this species is primal, then a sentient species may have named them. 'Evolutionary Star System' This is the star system your species evolved in. If it didn't evolve, skip this line and make sure you describe how the species came into being. A species can evolve in a different star system than move to another, over time the original star system that they evolved in can be lost to history. 'Evolutionary Planet' This is the planet that your species evolved on. If it didn't evolve, skip this line and make sure you describe how the species came into being. A species can evolve on a different planet than move to another, over time the original planets that they evolved on can be lost to history. 'Star Systems of Prominence' List all the star systems your species has a major presence in. If it is a sentient species, it will probably live in cities in these systems. If it is a primal species that has been transplanted to these systems, it may not live in cities 'Population Data' List the total known populations, density, and dispersion patterns of this species. 'Civilization Class' What level has the species progressed to. Primal species will not have a civilization class to speak of. 'Social & Political Structure(s)' If the species is sentient (thus considered as a civilization), describe the political structure of this civilization (Are they divided int nations(how many ?), clans, factions, empires, etc.) Are there particular (major, characteristic) internal conflicts that should be known to fully understand this civilization ? What kind of societies or political systems are present (cast based society, kingdom, democracy, anarchy, theocracy, dictatorship, etc.)? Don't forget to talk about territories, boundaries, etc. You can also precisely describe any political or social institution (a world court, a ministry...), when important for your story. Species Information 'Overview' This is a snapshot of your species. This section will contain general information about them. 'Evolutionary Analysis' This section will contain detailed information about how the species evolved, explaining its evolutionary history. 'Biological Analysis' This section will contain detailed information about their physical characteristics, sight, hearing, food ,reproduction and so on. 'Ecological Analysis' This section will contain detailed information about how the environment has affected them or how the environment on other planets has affected them. This will have affects on their Biological Analysis. 'Sociological Analysis' This section will contain detailed information about the social makeup of the species. How they view different issues in society, outsiders, war, politics and so on. Species Information tabs can be added or broken down into more catagorys as needed. So do not worry if you do not have all of the information at this time. See also *Biological Classification *Species *Sentience *Evolution *Ecology Category:Help